


Eyes in the shadows

by Broken Masques (Oreias)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Denied, Desire, Father/Son Incest, Forbidden Love, Guilty Pleasures, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Crush, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreias/pseuds/Broken%20Masques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has watched his father bathe from the shadows for several months now, dreaming of his father's hands on his body, touching him, caressing him... One day Thranduil isn't at the bath where he usually is at the same time every day which makes Legolas wonder where he's gone... that is, until he gets an arm over his mouth and a hand on his bulging groin...</p>
<p>Explicit content, Gay, Incest</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes in the shadows (part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellpoid01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellpoid01/gifts).



> This piece is not Beta-read, forgive me for that >_

**Eyes in the shadows**

 

Eyes in the shadows, always watching in the dark. Yearning, needing wishing for touch by forbidden hands. So many nights he had wished those hands upon his body, touching himself pretending it was those hands. He licked his lips while watching his father disrobe for a bath, a bath he always took at the same time of day unless something urgent happened which forced him away from his habits.

The silvery flowing gown fell from his shoulders, leaving the slim tight golden robe underneath to snug his frame and chiseled form. It was as if Illuvatar himself had created this being in front of him. Pants came undone as well as boots were taken off while the robe still lingered over his father's frame, clothes being neatly placed on the chair by the table where his wine always stood waiting for him. Slowly, the robe came undone as well, clasp by clasp it revealed the fair skin of his father's chest and he could see everything from where he stood in the shadows. His father was facing him but didn't look towards where his son stood, his head was turned towards the water, allowing Legolas to see all of him, all the beauty of his kings form.

His loins stirred when he watched his father turn to the water, the light of the sun glimmering down from a small opening in the ceiling. Soundless his father walked down the steps to merge himself in the hot spring, diving under the water with his hair flowing about him like seaweed in wave0. His skin glimmered like the stars on a clear winter night. The prince couldn't help but touch his growing bulge on top of his pants, somewhat rubbing it to at least get some of the yearning to calm. It didn't quite help of course but rather made it worse. He would have to do something about this later on but for now, he watched his king bathe and clean himself with a natural sponge slowly flowing over his perfect body. Bless Illuvatar's name how he wanted to join in that bath, to be the one to hold that sponge and wash his father's soft skin all over.

It took about twenty minutes before Thranduil was done, taking his time getting clean and simply just enjoying the warmth of the natural spring. Once he decided he was done, he swam to the steps and waded up on them as if he was the water-god himself. Legolas let out a silent sigh and rubbed his hard shaft again. He took all of his father into view, watched every detail, every movement of muscle, how his private parts looked when he moved.

Perfection.

The king leaned forward and moved his hair to one side, forcing the water out of his hair with his hands, still standing there in his naked, natural form before he reached for the towel and began drying his hair with that instead. It didn't bother him that he was naked even though other elves could easily see him since his personal chambers were open for view on each sides of the pool like many other elven homes, except for the fact the king had his own hot spring, others did not. Elves simply did not have the feeling of being embarrassed over their bodies like men did. They were after all a creation of Illuvatar himself.

The yearning almost became unbearable and Legolas' hand on his groin grew more and more desperate to touch himself more than only on top of his pants. he needed to leave so he could relieve himself but so far he just couldn't do it, not until Thranduil had finally gotten a new set of clothes on. The prince glanced around so no one saw him, corrected his tunic so his bulging groin didn't show then left the shadows quick but quiet.

The prince hurried off on small paths in the kingdom of the woodland realm, snaking about until he came to a small area he had used as a child when playing hide and seek. It was a hollow tree big enough for about three grown men to sit on the ground. He groaned in frustration and snuck inside, kneeling to get in. He rose to a stand and leaned against the inside of the trunk and pulled his pants down enough to get his shaft out. The head was gleaming by precum already.

As soon as he grabbed his shaft, he shuddered a breath while replaying the view of his father in his head, the pale alabaster skin, the water drops glimmering on his frame, the curves and shapes and how every muscle seemed to flow with every movement. Slowly he began to move his hand back and forth, just touching himself was a relieve in itself since he'd denied himself touch while he made his way to his old hiding place. He couldn't help a soft groan to escape while his hand worked his shaft, the head glistening while his thumb touched his slit, dreaming of his father's touch right where his hand was wishing to feel his father's mouth around him which was only one of his secret wishes.

Legolas couldn't help but pick up the pace while fantasizing about his father's behind, the perfect shape of it, his lips and pale eyes. His heart picked up pace as well as his breathing and he grabbed an in-growing root in the dim light of the trunk's inside. His abdomen began to tighten as he worked himself with his father in his mind. The prince inhaled ragged breaths and closed his eyes. He choked his groans of pleasure and opened his mouth to let his silent moans out.

The prince leaned his head back against the trunk and felt the tensing of his abdomen becoming almost unbearable before he finally fell over the edge of pleasure, shooting his load almost to the far end of the hollow tree as three ragged moans escaped his lips while he pumped himself until there was nothing left.

He swallowed quietly, still holding his shaft, gazing at the other end of the trunk's hollow inside. How he wished this had been his father's touches instead of his own hand. Legolas had dreamed about this so many years but had never said anything to anyone about it but it was only recently his secret desires had gone so far as to shadow his father whenever he knew he'd let his robes fall.

Once his shaft was flaccid, he pulled his pants open and put himself back and pulled them up again, elves didn't wear any underwear and never had. He picked up a small piece of paper from a pocket and cleaned his hand up as well. _If only dreams came true_. Legolas let out a sigh and lowered his head in his shameful wish of his father's hands on him. He waited until he had gathered himself before he snuck out from the inside of the tree trunk, making sure no one saw him and went back the same way he came there. He grabbed his bow on the way past his chambers and went out to train and occupy his mind.

This went on for months and always ended up the same way, however one evening Thranduil wasn't there when Legolas came to watch him bathe. He stood in the shadows like always but the water was still and nothing as much as moved in his father's chambers. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around to see if he was anywhere close. As far as he knew there was nothing urgent happening in the realm at the moment so his father should be there.

“Why do you linger in the shadows..?” A sudden voice behind him made him spin around on his heels and lost his balance enough to end up leaning on the rock wall behind him. At first he looked frightened but when he met eyes with his father, he swallowed and instantly felt guilty. Thranduil rose an eyebrow at him when he didn't answer and a slight smirk appeared and disappeared just as quickly. Thranduil leaned in close and in a flash movement his lower arm was on the rock by Legolas' head, blocking his way of escape, the other hand placed itself on Legolas' groin and pressed and rubbed him, causing the prince to instantly hitch a breath. “Is this what you want, aran nîn?” [my son]. He asked with a tone of voice that could be threatening but just as easily a dare. ”Ada, iesten..!”[father, please!] Legolas whimpered shamefully, pressing himself against the wall so embarrassed and ashamed that his cheeks were burning and he didn't dare to look his father in the eyes.

“Dîn..! I know you have watched me from the shadows, Legolas” [silence] He said, lightly rubbing Legolas' awakening groin on top of his clothes. The prince swallowed again, still not daring to look at his father but still didn't tell him to stop. He grew so hard in the king's hands and his heart beat so fast that he could barely breathe. “I can hear you... sense you. Do you really think I did not know you were there? Do you think I did not know? That I displayed myself unknowingly to you?” Thranduil tilted his head and watched his son intensely while Legolas himself only dared to glance up at his father from under his brows. “Im...” [I]. He lowered his head again and choked a moan from the teasing touches of his father's hand. “You should be grateful that I gave you a private show... something to fantasize about, Legolas. I know what you did in that hiding place of yours, I followed you.”

The prince's eyes fell to the floor to his side while his cheeks burned. “Shameful.” Thranduil whispered so close to Legolas' ear that he could feel his father's breath on his skin. Just as the word was out, his father let go of his son's groin and disappeared into his chambers, leaving Legolas to stew in his own shame. The prince swallowed hard and exhaled a ragged breath while looking at the floor. He gathered his thoughts for a moment and trying to understand what just happened before he hurried off to his secret place again. This time he didn't pleasure himself however but broke down in tears and leaned his head against the inside of the trunk and placed a palm on it as well, stroking it as if he pretended it was his father's chest. The agony and shame burned in his chest. He had never expected to get caught and especially not by his father. How could he be so stupid as to think the king wouldn't notice him?!

He cursed himself mentally over and over while tears of frustration and shame stained his face. He cried silently, the arousal completely gone by now. He fought to calm himself but it was hard to focus since the touch of his father's hand on his crotch still lingered in his mind no matter how shameful it was to fantasize about. Legolas didn't go to Thranduil's chambers in a month's time no matter how much he yearned to, he had avoided his father completely and once he did see him, he avoided looking at him but it didn't mean the lust and dreams had faded, quite the opposite. Rumors about them said they'd probably had a fight and had not spoken things out.

Legolas needed space, he needed to get out to the forest to clear his mind. He took his bow and quiver and headed out, telling the gate keepers he'd just get out for a while, scouting. They had simply nodded and didn't seem to think much of it when the prince headed out like so many times before. Legolas being out in the woods was nothing new.

The prince headed off with feet knowing every root and rock in the woodland realm. He had been running in these woods since he was a young elfling, running together with his father when the times were lighter, not like they were now with the darkness rising in the east. His feet moved lightly through trees and branches until he finally ended up in a small clearing with a little stream running through it. It was beautiful here and he had found himself in this place several times and sometimes even with books, just enjoying the stillness of the forest he lived in.

A light sigh escaped his lips and he removed his quiver and placed it by a nearby tree along with his bow, just looking around the clearing. The birds were chirping and clear blue skies showed here, one of few places where the trees didn't overshadow the skies. It was just as beautiful here during night time when stars appeared, sometimes even the moon. Usually you could only see them on top of the forest hills but this clearing, this was Legolas' own sanctuary.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him but he didn't get the time to turn around before a hand wrapped around his chest and covered his mouth and the other gripped tightly around his hip and landed on his groin, instantly Legolas' hands gripped the arm around his chest, about to defend himself. He was about to fight back but froze when he heard the voice. “Baw rhinc!” [don't move]. He didn't dare to even breathe but unwillingly swallowed, staring straight forward, his loins starting to burn by the touch as soon as he heard his father's voice.

“Carildë tana olya?” [Do you want me that much?] The hand moved away from his mouth and ended up on his throat instead. Legolas hesitated even though his shaft didn't. Just by the thought of even getting that question whispered so close to his ear by Thranduil, ran straight to his groin and into his father's groping hand. “Carildë?!” [do you] His father growled again, gripping his groin harder, tightening his hand around his throat and pulling his son closer to his chest, pressing the wind out of Legolas' lungs with a slight groan from him. The prince closed his eyes and swallowed, hesitating before he answered. “M-maer...” [yes], he breathed. His heart beat so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his head, he was sure Thranduil could feel it too but he couldn't help it.

Silence.

No one moved in what seemed to be forever, frozen in their stance with Legolas' back tightly against his father's chest as if the king was contemplating on how to proceed. Then, the hand groping him began to move and slowly unbuckled his belt, moving to the buttons in his fly. Legolas didn't dare to move, was this really happening?! Thranduil's breath was warm against his ear and cheek, sending tickling sensations all over his skin while his buttons in his pants came undone and he was set free from the straining fabric.

A warm hand snaked down and gripped his hard elfhood, earning a staggering gasp from his son and a good bob from the shaft in his hands. “Mára Seldo” [good boy]. While Thranduil's hand moved up and down, teasing his son, the other hand let go of Legolas' neck and began to undo his coat and tunic, taking them off with one hand with a bit of help from his son's willing body, moving to ease the removal of clothing. The blue tunic was now the only thing between his father's hand and his bare chest and once it opened up, a soft silky hand snaked inside and stroked him softly. Once it found one of his nipples he shuddered a breath and Thranduil gently pinched and rolled the nipple in his hand at the same time soft kisses landed on Legolas' neck. The prince couldn't do much more than lean his head on his father's shoulder and allow himself to be touched, completely in his father's control, his own arms resting by his sides now.

Thranduil changed his grip and let go of Legolas all together, only to violently turn him around and push him stumbling until his back hit a tree and just as fast as it did, Thranduil's lips were on his, his father's hands on his shoulders, forcing his blue tunic off. The king pressed him against the trunk while the kiss deepened. It took a moment before Legolas actually realized that this wasn't a dream but once he did, he caught up on the kiss and his arms wrapped around his father's upper arms. The prince slowly drowned in his father's hunger and his knees wanted to buckle but he fought to stand for as long as he could.

“Ego” [off], Thranduil demanded against his son's lips, now tugging on Legolas' pants. His son wasn't slow to answer and got his boots and pants out of the way while Thranduil himself undid the clasps on his robes but left it on. As soon as Legolas stood naked before him with his lower parts fully awake, he glanced down at Thranduil's groin and realized he too was turned on by this moment. For the first time in a month, Legolas looked up and met his father's eyes in surprise but he didn't have a chance to say anything before his lips was yet again occupied by his father's.

Hungry hands moved all over the prince's body while earning hitches and gasps depending on where they touched. Legolas himself reached out to touch his father's chest with trembling hands while they kissed deeply, tasting each other. Thranduil's alabaster skin was as soft as it looked and just as ripped and tight as it appeared. Slowly, he dared to move his hands lower and finally reached the belt of his father's pants and in turn he earned a light buck of his father's hips as if urging him to go on.

Fumbling hands finally undid the clasp and buttons to free his father's elfhood. A light sigh of relief escaped Thranduil and fanned out over his son's cheek and a moan while still kissing. When Legolas' hands touched his shaft another soft moan escaped in the form of a light sigh. It felt like a relief for both of them to be touched by the other from what it seemed. The king leaned closer to his son, ending up chest to chest with him and in turn also leaning in close with his groin, his abdomen squeezing his son's hands away from touching him. Instead they ended up grinding their shafts together instead which caused Legolas' elfhood to bob and he himself moan into his father's mouth then gasp. “Ada...” He whispered, it came out quite more needy than he had anticipated but that couldn't be helped. The word was out.

Thranduil broke the kiss and kissed small trails of kisses from his son's jawline down over his chest, nipping at a nipple while his hands slowly ran their way down Legolas' sides until his father kneeled before him. He wasn't sure if he dared to look but he did anyway while the back of his head against the tree trunk. The king looked up at him with a smirk before he took his son into his mouth.

Legolas gasped loudly and became harder if that was even possible, he bobbed in his father's mouth as it wrapped around his length. The warmth and moist was so unbearably wonderful! His heart beat hard and fast in his chest and his breath picked up. His pale eyes looked down at his father with a glaze of pleasure in those pale gems of his. Thranduil moved his head back and forth, taking his son deeply into his mouth, watching his son in the eyes while he did so, teasing him in the right places with his tongue and earning yet more gasps from the prince. Legolas eventually closed his eyes and grabbed the tree behind him, arms resting by his sides and back. His head against the trunk still.

The prince didn't notice when his father moved one of his hands into his robe to fish something out while sucking and teasing his shaft. One of the king's hands on his son's shaft while his mouth worked in unison with the movements it made.

Thranduil shifted a bit in front of him but he didn't care, not until he felt a hand on his behind and a slick finger snaking in between his cheeks and reached his goal. His hands grasped his father's shoulders as he looked down on him. “Suiha, nastanin” [enjoy/like it, trust me]. The king said and took his son in his mouth again. Legolas nodded quietly where he stood with his feet spread to allow his father entrance to where he wanted to reach. Thranduil's robe was spread out around him, his pants open and his hard member bared.

The slick finger teased his opening and it soon made Legolas once again drown in the feeling of both getting a blow-job by his father as well as being teased like that. Sooner rather than later, that slick finger found its way inside of him and he of course tightened and clenched around the digit, his hands grabbing his father's shoulders firmly even though the king didn't seem to care.

Another digit found its way inside and they moved to let him get used to the feeling. A third finger was added and slowly moved back and forth slicking him up on the inside. All of a sudden Legolas gasped violently and bucked, white specks appeared in the corner of his vision and his father grinned when looking up at him. A striking wave of pleasure washed over him in a second but disappeared just as fast. Thranduil did the same thing again and once more his son bucked and moaned.

“Glaer dad” [lay down]. Thranduil removed the fingers and Legolas didn't hesitate, his knees were weak as it was by this treatment and he instantly fell to his knees only to get pushed to his back by his king until he fell to his back in the moss bed by the little stream. The king was over him in a second and dove down to hungrily kiss him, his hands landing just by Legolas' shoulders before he leaned down to let their chests touched. The king's robe once again fanning out this time around them both.

The prince still had a hard time realizing that this was really happening, it all felt like a dream. A very vivid dream of course but still, was it a dream? Or perhaps it was the fact that he felt drunk of desire and a wish that seemed to be coming true. His father kissed him deeply then traced kisses down to his neck, nipping the skin there while one of his hands snuck down to tease one of his nipples. Legolas groaned quietly and gasped once Thranduil's shaft touched his in a mere second.

“Pedigiest nin..?” [do you want me] Legolas moaned softly and looked up at his father with glazed eyes, his hands snaking in under his father's open robe to hold his sides. He pulled his father down towards him “Maer” [yes] the prince breathed. It seemed to be the only thing Thranduil needed to take over completely. He reached down and pulled Legolas' legs up so he could place himself between them better and to get into position.

The king met eyes with his son a few seconds before he moved his hips correctly in position and his head placed itself by Legolas' entrance. He watched the prince's face and slowly moved forward with an already slick shaft which he had covered in the same oil as he had used on Legolas' opening a few minutes earlier. The vial now rested beside them on the moss-bed. The king slowly pushed himself inside without asking, telling his son to relax as much as he could. Legolas grabbed his father's upper arms and Thranduil took hold of his son's shoulders to still him as he pushed inside, filling the prince to his limit. Legolas groaned and closed his eyes for a moment a slight face of pain appeared but Thranduil hushed him. Once he had pushed himself to the root, he remained still for a moment, allowing Legolas to get used to the feeling and get a bit more control over his body's muscles. Both of them moaned by the feeling of both filling and being filled, coming as close as anyone can with another.

The prince of the woodland realm opened his eyes and lazily gazed up on his father, taking ragged breaths just as his father did. The king began to move inside of him as soon as he felt the tension ease around his shaft, slowly pushing out only to thrust again, yet again earning soft moans from both of them. “A-adah..!” Legolas moaned in pleasure. He had never guessed it would be this pleasing to have his father entering him like this, once you got used to the feeling it was rather good. It was far better than what he had fantasized about in his most vivid dreams.

The pace quickened and the both of them moaned and grunted into each others mouths while kissing deeply, needingly; while the passion was thick in the air in the private clearing of Legolas' choosing. He arched his back and broke the kiss to get air. Light sweat pearls had appeared on both of them by now and the Prince pulled his legs up towards his sides even more so he allowed Thranduil to go even deeper which his father also did, earning a loud grunt from his son along with a gasp of pleasure. The prince arched his back even more when he hit that special spot and his elfhood bobbed against his father's abdomen along with a rather loud moan from his son. Thranduil grabbed a tighter hold of Legolas' shoulders from the back, the back of his hands against the moss underneath his son. The king picked up the place even more, slamming into his heir. Both of them gasped for air as they felt their abdomens tighten, preparing for release. Legolas' toes curled and he clawed his father's upper arms, grunting, gasping, getting lost in the feeling of being penetrated so deep, the feeling of being so full and stretched as he could possibly get by the only person he'd ever yearned for.

”polnin manwa?” [are you ready] Thranduil grunted in his ear, his warm breath fanned over Legola's cheek. The prince only managed to groan and nod his head. As soon as he did his father slammed harder into him without mercy, hitting just the right spot every time. The prince hitched his breath, his heart's pulse was ringing in his ears. His back arched and he lost his breath, hearing his father's passionate grunts and groans in his ear while the warm breath still tickled his skin, both of them close to release.

“A...Ad...aah!” He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, his eyes were completely glazed over by the bliss of this dream coming true. Legolas's stomach tightened and his head pulled up against his father's robe clad shoulder when his abdominal muscles tightened as if he was making a situp. The second later he came so hard that his elfhood bobbed by each pulse of release, reaching him to his chin, not until several pulsates released his seed did he manage to breathe by pressing the air out of his lungs only to gasp against his father's shoulder again while the pulses continued a while longer.

His entrance clenched over and over while he lost himself completely in the overwhelming passionate feeling of coming so hard he lost all matter of thought. Stars glimmered in his vision. “mára seldo... mára” [good boy] The king breathed heavily. The moment Thranduil felt Legolas' clenching around him, he lost his rhythm for a few thrusts before he slammed into his son three more times before he shot his load into that beautiful body he'd once helped to create. He too held his breath but then bit down on his son's shoulder and caused Legolas to call out in pain, making him spurt a few more pulses of release out over his stomach, while his father filled him by pulsating inside of him.

 Once they came down from the release, Thranduil was now resting his head against Legolas' bitten shoulder, catching his breath while having his son's heaving breaths in his ear. Their hearts raced still by the moment they found themselves in, the king still being inside his son as if he wanted to linger in the feeling inside as long as he could. Not until his flaccid member made its way out of his son on its own with a sticky sound, did he raise his head while Legolas felt an instant loss feeling filled. He however felt his entrance being slick and became even more so when his father's release made its way out on the moss beneath him.

 “This...” Thranduil breathed and looked into his son's glazed eyes. “Can never happen again, Legolas.” He said quietly and made his way up to his clad knees. He still wore his open robe and pants since he had only gotten his elfhood out to get to Legolas' entrance when he couldn't hold himself from penetrating him any longer. The king rose to a stand and pulled his pants hem and fly out a bit so his member could fall back into his pants before he buttoned his fly up again. Elves didn't wear underwear and never had. He started to button his robe while watching his son, naked, glimmering in little pearls of sweat while his son's spent lay over his stomach up to his chin and over his throat. The prince had only put his feet down on the ground, feet pulled against his behind with legs bent up towards the sky while laying on his back, still spread to let Thrandul's gaze travel over his stunning form. The king looked over his child, looking at his spent member still resting upwards towards his bellybutton, his own release slowly trickling out of his child's used entrance, staining the moss with white.

 “Why..?” The prince asked, still stuck in the bliss of what had occurred. “Because it's wrong, it is shameful and it is something that should not occur.” The king said, finishing his last clasp and stood straight and proud like he always did in his kingly manner. “Forgive me for having shameful thoughts about your, father.” The prince said and instantly got a look of shame on his face and swallowed, glancing up at his father from under his brows while raising his upper body to rest on his lower arms. His father's spent had trickled out of him now and he sat up. Thranduil shook his head. “It does not matter now... I decided to give you what you wished for in the hopes of stilling your need of thought”.

 Those words... did this mean it was only a one time thing? Legolas looked down at the moss as his heart sank in his chest. “At least you will have a memory instead of only dreams to keep you company at night or in hollow old trunks.” Thranduil said, took two steps backwards then turned around and disappeared from his son's view. He probably went back to the kingdom while leaving his son with confused thoughts.

 What Legolas didn't see, was that Thranduil had left because he knew he had done something forbidden even for him, something shameful but yet, deep in his heart he wished more, he wanted more of this than just one time but he could not tell his son that, things would get... complicated... more complicated than they already were.

  


	2. The twists of a banquet (part two of "Eyes in the shadows")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince reached out to his father and placed a hand on the fold of his arm, turning Thranduil to look at him. “I can not stop thinking about that moment, Ada. I still yearn for you and it does not matter how much or how little time that passes. I long for your touch, for your lips... all of you”. “Dîn, Legolas!” [silence] Thranduil protested sounding quite a bit more alarmed than the ordering of silence he had planned to utter, he shied away from his son's touch and took a step back from him. The wine glass remained on the table, filled but untouched. “Ada, am man?!” [father, why] ”Because of the same reason I told you back then, it is shameful and wrong!” Thranduil spat, still with an underlying desperation in his voice. “Ada...” Legolas said quietly, walking the few steps towards him. “I know you feel the same, I have seen it in your eyes.” The king backed away from his son and turned on his heels to face the wall with his head but had his side towards Legolas, his back to the bed. “Dîn, Legolas! Iesten!” [don't/silence, please] “Alinnas nin!” [no I will not].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is not beta-read just yet, but since so many of you have begged and pleaded for a sequel, I figured I'd toss it in right away ;) *smooches you all* You are wonderfull, all of you commenting my work! You make me want to keep writing! ^_^
> 
> (I can guarantee that the Sindarin is not correctly written grammar-wise and probably word-wise. Please bear with me on that, if you have or know the correct sentences, please do contact me so I can correct them! <3)

**The twists of a banquet**

 

 

The years passed, Thranduil and Legolas kept on working with several things as if what happened in the woods never occurred. Looks were exchanged here and there but none of them really dared to do anything more than that. The prince looking ashamed off and on or he just diverted his eyes from his father's intense look, especially when Thranduil glared at him if he was too obvious in the looks of longing when other people were around. The word “shameful” echoed in his head in the same manner as when the king had whispered it in his ear while he had his hand on his son's groin several years back. The feeling and shame to that word had never diminished with time.

The yearning was still there and sometimes Legolas wondered if those glances were some kind of longing from Thranduil's side as well but he couldn't be sure. They never spoke of it, never even hinted at it even though some looks were somehow exchanged between them as the years went on. Legolas was proud to be his father's son and had grown strong, one of the best archers in the woodland realm, none could match his skills with a bow. Thranduil was more than proud over his son, Galion had taught him well during Legolas' upbringing.

The banquet was in full bloom, several elves from different areas of middle-earth were invited for an entire week and the king seemed pleased with the gathering. Music was played in several different areas depending on which areas you were visiting, the small mountain in the middle of Greenwood (as was the name of the woodland realm before it was renamed to Mirkwood) was free of a ceiling, allowing the stars to shine upon the elves eating and enjoying themselves. Wine was ever flowing and dances were spread over the open areas of the great outdoors, which more resembled a great hall but without the roof covering it up.

Legolas'd had several glasses of wine to drink but yet didn't feel more than tipsy even though it was the best Dorwinion wine in the entire middle-earth. On the other hand he hadn't really been drinking it in a fast pace, more like sipping it since early in the morning when the festivities started, until now late at night.

The prince had yet again glanced at his father from the shadows, or, at least from where he was talking to random elves with a well behaved manner as he positioned himself so he could glance at Thranduil without really giving himself away. The king himself was in a deep discussion with Elrond at the moment and for once he was smiling which was rare when it came to the king of the woodland realms. Illuvatar knew what they were speaking about while Legolas briefly spoke with one of the elfmaidens from Lothlorien who seemed more than smitten by him, while he couldn't care less. He was however brought up with manners and held a good face while talking to her. She was charming and more than beautiful with her long lashes, honey colored eyes and almond colored hair which shone in the moonlight above the treetops.

The third night progressed the same way during this week-long banquet which was to mend all elves' disagreements and arguments since the fall of Smaug and the last breath of Thorin, the king and heir of Durin's folk along with most of his kin. Only a hand full had survived and the woodland realm had lost more than two thirds of their population in a war Thranduil didn't even want to engage himself or his people into from the beginning. All he wanted was the gems of Lasgalen since it was his and was to be a gift to his late wife. It was rightfully his and he would have them sooner or later. Now he did, thanks to a little hobbit and his cleverness and pure heart. The elf-friend, Bilbo.

A quick glance up from Elrond's face and Thranduil met eyes with his son and it lingered there for a few seconds. Was it something there? Legolas met his eyes and tilted his head some while watching his father still speaking to Elrond while looking at his son. The prince swallowed then somewhat cleared his throat, speaking to the elfmaid while watching his father. When Thranduil looked away, so did Legolas and returned to the conversation he was in, but not without that longing for his father in his heart.

The fifth night and still only looks between him and his father, Legolas could barely take it. He had begun to yearn for touch of those hands again. He had worked on suppressing that need and want but it wasn't really working even though he was pretending it was. He had even lost track on how many years had passed where both of them had pretended nothing was there, even though they both knew that the longing was indeed existing between them.

The sixth day Legolas was beginning to feel frustrated. The looks being exchanged between them couldn't be denied even though Thranduil had glared a warning at his son every now and again if he was getting too close or giving looks that were too obvious for his liking. If that didn't work he had told Legolas to go fetch something or someone so he'd get him out of his way.

The prince had figured out a plan by this time and he would stick to it even though elfmaidens and other elves wished to talk to him, he let them but briefly. Dawn would be here in a few hours and most elves were beginning to fall back to their guest chambers to rest for a few hours before the festivities would start once again for the last twenty four hours. Legolas had a plan.

Thranduil approached the tree-root path where Legolas stood in the shadows, waiting for his father. Once the elven king was close enough, his son stepped out of the shadows and stood directly in front of his father. Thranduil stopped in his tracks. “I wish to speak privately to you, Ada”. “Not now, I am tired and I need to rest.” Legolas shook his head. “I wish to speak to you now. We can talk at your chambers, or we can take a walk, iesten.”[please] The king looked at his son, seeming to contemplate on what to do. The look in his son's eyes was serious and determent and with a sigh, Thranduil clenched his jaws somewhat frustrated then nodded quietly. “Be iest lín ”[as you wish]. He licked his lips and made an open gesture to walk with him towards his chambers. Legolas complied.

The walk to the king's chambers was a silent one, both of them not daring to even glance at each other but the tension between them was clear. If any of the other elves moving about, saw or sensed it they were good at hiding it or pretending it wasn't there, all to respect their king and his son. You simply did not antagonize either of them without getting the wrath of Thranduil over yourself. In the distance, soft elven music was still heard from the few halls still left with elves in them, probably either chatting, dancing or singing or perhaps something other that fitted the festivities at hand.

They reached Thranduil's chambers and the king motioned with an open hand for Legolas to enter first and he followed after, closing the door behind them. “What is it you wish to speak of that can not wait until morning, nionin?” [my son]. He clasped his hands in front of him and the golden robe lowed around him with the red colored sleeves reaching up to his elbows in a fashionably manner. Say what you will about king Thranduil, but style was definitely something he wore with grace and pride.

Legolas took a silent but staggering breath, licked his lips then met the pale eyes of his father as he clenched his jaws. “I mean to speak to you about what happened a few years ago.” Thranduil instantly tensed and walked past his son to get to the table on the other side of the room from his bed where a wine bottle rested, just waiting to be tilted and fill a glass of the deep red liquid. “There is nothing to speak of, Legolas”. He said quietly. “But there is!” Legolas protested and took the few steps towards his father who had just filled a new glass of wine which would be a glass filled with the eleventh bottle during the last twelve hours.

The prince reached out to his father and placed a hand on the fold of his arm, turning Thranduil to look at him. “I can not stop thinking about that moment, Ada. I still yearn for you and it does not matter how much or how little time that passes. I long for your touch, for your lips... all of you”. “Dîn, Legolas!” [silence] Thranduil protested sounding quite a bit more alarmed than the ordering of silence he had planned to utter, he shied away from his son's touch and took a step back from him. The wine glass remained on the table, filled but untouched. “Ada, am man?!” [father, why] ”Because of the same reason I told you back then, it is shameful and wrong!” Thranduil spat, still with an underlying desperation in his voice. “Ada...” Legolas said quietly, walking the few steps towards him. “I know you feel the same, I have seen it in your eyes.” The king backed away from his son and turned on his heels to face the wall with his head but had his side towards Legolas, his back to the bed. “Dîn, Legolas! Iesten!” [don't/silence, please] “Alinnas nin!” [no I will not].

  
Yet again Legolas walked up to his father and placed a hand on the king's hip and walked around his father and placed himself in front of the slightly taller elf. “Plada ha mae, plada ha nin, we can not deny that at least, ada” [you feel it, I feel it / father]. “It is wrong, Legolas.” Thranduil protested in a low voice that didn't really convince himself of what he said, much less his son.

“Ada...” Legolas placed his other hand to his father's cheek and made the king turn to him but Thranduil avoided his eyes. “I do not care if it takes a decade or a century in between our meetings, but I do know I long for you, for your touch... the scent of you, the taste of you... all of you.”. The words were low and soft but honest. Thranduil hesitated but eventually met his son's eyes with his own worried and upset ones, looking into those beautiful eyes of his son while the wine dimmed his mind. The prince was searching, yearning and hoping. “We should not, Legolas... it is shameful. It is frowned upon. Not that we are two men, but because we share close bloodline.” Legolas lightly shook his head while looking into his father's pale eyes. “I do not care about that, Ada”. “But others do, Legolas...what we did back then... it should not have happened”, Thranduil said quietly, averting his eyes from his son's. “But it did...” The prince whispered then leaned up and kissed his father on the lips. “Nin lithiach” [you enchant me], Legolas whispered against the warm lips and earned a soft exhale from his father before their lips connected in a soft kiss again. Thranduil fought mentally to stand against his son's efforts, he knew he should, this was wrong...

It didn't take too long before Thranduil lost his inner dialog to longing, his hand came up to rest on the back of Legolas' head as they deepened the kiss. The prince stepped closer, letting their chests touch and the heir of the woodland realms wrapped his arms around his father's waist by snaking his hands inside his flowing robes. The kiss became more heated in seconds, full of need the more the king let go of all the walls he had built up during the years fighting to pretend things had never happened a few decades ago. His heart melted by the feeling of having his son in his arms like this again. A weak voice in the back of his head screamed for him to stop but he couldn't, he couldn't resist any longer, perhaps it really was the wine? Perhaps not, he wasn't sure.

The king's arms wrapped closer around his son, tasting him again for the first time since forever. He still tasted the same as back then and it made his body stir, wanting, needing. Thranduil himself tasted like wine. “We should not...” The king whispered before he dived into another deep kiss as if he tried to make a fatal attempt to convince himself even though he had already given up. Legolas slowly moved his arms up to get Thranduil's flowing robe off his king's shoulders. It fell to the wooden floor with a softly flowing sound. The prince pushed his father backwards while kissing him deep and hungry for more. His father was not slow to follow despite the little voice in his head saying he shouldn't, and slowly backed as requested even though he did it with hesitation.

The king slowly broke the kiss when standing just one or two steps in front of the bed. “Legolas... we should not do this...” He repeated. The elven prince shook his head and kissed his father's lips again. “We are already doing it, Ada” He whispered against Thranduil's lips and began undressing him button by button while being connected to him by the lips. The golden robe opened and the Prince's hands slowly traveled over that alabaster skin, so soft and tender. The king closed his eyes, still standing tall and proud while fighting against his own conscience. As soon as Legolas's hand traveled over his nipple, he let out a soft gasp. It was barely heard but it was still there and it was loud enough for the prince to hear it. The king's resolve was breaking, slowly, but it was breaking.

The prince let his hands travel over his father's body inside the open robe, touching teasing, wanting. His lower regions was already awakened and had been for a while and the strain from his pants were slowly becoming unbearable.

Legolas looked up at his father with a mischievous look in his eyes, leaned in close and grabbed his father's crotch, feeling the stiffness inside his pants. “Shameful” He whispered with a teasing voice and leaned back to meet Thranduil's serious eyes with a grin on his own lips. The king slightly parted his lips as if to say something but ended up silent. Legolas' hand gently rubbed his groin which made Thranduil shudder in need and a wave of pleasure snuck up on him like a warm shiver. He exhaled with frustration of not being able to keep his resolve, then grabbed his son's cheeks and pulled him towards his lips, diving into the waiting pool of need.

The kiss was desperate, needy, hungry for more. Thranduil's hands fumbled with Legolas' tunic and eventually got it open. At the same time his son pushed his golden robe from his shoulders as well, now leaving his body's chiseled form bare to the air in his chambers and free for Legolas to touch. The king sighed into the kiss, his breath fanning out over Legolas' cheek while the prince undid his father's pants to let the desire of his dreams free from its bindings.

It didn't take long before Legolas' pants were undone either and they both stepped out of both pair of pants and boots before they once again connected in a hungry kiss, chest by chest and erection against erection. They both shuddered and broke the kiss once more, just ending up looking at each other as if asking if the other was ready to do this once more, this time on other terms than the last time. Thranduil was the one who couldn't hold it and gave a slight half-sided smile which was returned by Legolas' glimmering eyes. The prince took a step forward, pushing Thranduil backwards until his calves hit the bed and he fell backwards. Instantly he had his son on top of him, straddling him. He didn't even get the chance to say anything before their lips connected again, deeply tasting each other, dancing with their tongues.

Thranduil moaned when he felt Legolas' naked body against his own and it took a split second before he'd grabbed his son around his hips and swung him around so Legolas ended up on his back with his father on top of him. The king placed himself between his son's legs. He stopped himself and looked at the prince while stroking a hand on his cheek. “A man theled carlin theled enni?”[why do you this to me] Legolas grinned and wrapped his hands around his father's shoulders. “Law lîn síla sui Ithil” [Your radiance shines like the moon], the prince answered then pushed his father down towards him to yet again entangle their lips and tongues in a dance of need.

Their elfhoods bobbed and yearned for what they both knew would come eventually but both father and son wanted to savor this moment since they didn't know when or if it would come again. Legolas ran his hand over his father's soft back, tracing the shapes of his muscles. Thranduil wrapped his lower arms around Legolas' upper arms while resting his weight on them, holding Legolas' cheeks and sides of his head with his hands, kissing him deep and with a hunger that more and more revealed the secret wishes of this moment. They both had indeed walked on each side of the river, longing for the other's touch.

Legolas snaked his hand in between them and grabbed both their lengths in his hand, stroking both elfhoods at the same time. It resulted in both of them moaning and shuddering breaths at the same time. The king briefly closed his eyes and bucked in Legolas' hand. The prince grinned and all of a sudden, Thranduil found himself on his back with his son on top of him. “I think I found your secret” He whispered and the king furrowed an eyebrow.

Their lips interlocked hungrily again and soon, fairy kisses traced down the king's neck and chest, making him shiver. He had not been with anyone since the last time he'd taken Legolas. He'd forgotten just how wonderful his son's touch was even though he had tried to deny it, he had imagined it of course but the feel of him was completely different in real life than it was in his dreams and wishes.

Suddenly, Thranduil let out a rather load moan followed with a gasp. Legolas had taken him into his mouth and dove down to the root. The king bucked into his son's mouth with a shuddering breath, feeling the tension in his abdomen teasing his senses through the light intoxication of the wine still in his system. He couldn't help but look down at his son and the sight of him having his elfhood in his mouth, riding it with his soft moist lips around his father's length. It made the king groan and bob in the prince's mouth. “An Illuvatar..!”[by Illuvatar] He breathed and placed his arms above his head in a faint attempt to try and hide his face with his lower arms and elbows. Another moan escaped his lips. His chest heaved and his abdomen tensed, showing of his well trained form with each breath, abdomen rising and falling with muscles tensing and relaxing.

Legolas thrived in his father's pleasure, tasting him for the first time. Last time it had been the other way around but this time the prince was more experienced and knew a bit more of what you could do to both female and male bodies. The king let out a soft exhale when the prince once again lowered his mouth to the root. Thranduil placed his hands on his son's head and followed the movement as if he was moving the prince's head in his imagination even though he wasn't. He bobbed somewhat in his son's mouth and sighed in pleasure even though it was a rather quiet sigh, it was still there.

The slickness of Legolas' mouth and the warmth, the moistness together with the sucking was intoxicating as well as a small touch of dreams becoming reality, no matter if Thranduil had pushed it out of his head, Illuvatar knows how many times, this had also been in his mind. His body trembled of need and before Legolas could blink, he was pulled up then turned on his back with his father on top of him, pinning one of his wrists down in a firm grip, the other resting by his shoulder on the bed. They met eyes with each other while hearts were beating fast and lust was the only thing showing within their very souls. “ Glass nin anírach?” [It is what you wish?] Legolas swallowed and looked up at his father, meeting his stern but questioning look, it only took a moment before he nodded. “Glass nin” Legolas replied under his breath. Just like the first time they had ended up like this. Thranduil hesitated a moment seeming to contemplate what to do. Then, he leaned in and kissed Legolas deeply and lowered his body so their chests and aching members touched and lightly grinded together as they moved.

Legolas couldn't help but to sigh in pleasure while kissing his father, the breath fanned out over the soft cheek of the king. The prince's free arm wrapped around his father's chest and pulled him closer, wanting and needing to feel him. By reflex Legolas had spread his legs and allowed Thranduil to lay between them and by now he felt the teasing poke of his father's length by his entrance. He hitched a silent breath and bit his lip by the thought of what would eventually come.

Thranduil watched him still looking into his eyes, watching his reactions while listening to his son's breathing. A moment later, Legolas swallowed and closed his eyes as he turned his head a bit to the side just as his father leaned down and nipped at his neck. His tongue traced the outer side of his ear to the elven tip where he gently bit down, earning a light hiss from his son before he nipped the side of his ear down to his lobe again, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue.

The prince's heart fluttered and let his father do what he pleased once again he couldn't help but give in to his father's dominance. He didn't know why but Thranduil was one of few he simply couldn't manage to dominate back. Perhaps it was because he was his father, or because he simply was the core of his dreams and desires. Legolas wasn't sure but either way he had longed for this moment for so many years he just couldn't take it any more.

A light click made Legolas return back to reality just in time to feel a finger by his entrance, preparing him, teasing him. A moment later, he felt a warm lick on his length before Thranduil took all of him in. He couldn't help but moan. He spread his legs a little further a part and moved his arms above his head, holding the bed board, arching his back somewhat while pressing the back of his head against the pillow. He'd almost forgotten how good this felt, to feel his father's mouth around him. Legolas inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled in a soft moan through his mouth while Thranduil worked both his length and his entrance.

The king slowly prodded his son with his index finger and moved down on his only heir's length only to move up again at the same time his finger pushed out almost the entire way. He did it over and over a few times while watching his son's reactions to his teasing. Another slick finger was added and his son moaned even more, clenching the wooden bed board, somewhat arching his back in response. The king was pleased by what he saw and didn't wait too long before he added a third finger to continue this slow torment of his only child while also stretching him for what would come.

“Ada...” Legolas complained and squirmed in the need of wanting more but his wish was denied and instead he earned a tongue roll around his sensitive head and teasing with light teeth over it while his free hand worked his elfhood. His breath was trembling with each exhale, Thranduil was driving his son mad. The prince glanced down at his father only to meet devious eyes showing that his father had all control at the moment, Legolas was a mush of goo. He continued working his son a while, Thranduil loved to see him thrive in both need and frustration of just not getting enough to go anywhere in his pleasure.

The king's fingers slipped out and his mouth left his son's shaft. Thranduil moved up to kiss his son's lips again but before he knew it, the king was now the one laying with his head on the pillow with his son straddling him. At first he looked quite confused and angered, but when Legolas sat up and backed downwards he realized what was going on. The prince took his father's prepared shaft and positioned it by his entrance before he slowly sat down, letting it fill him to the brim of what he could take. Both men held their breaths until Legolas was fully seated, not until then did they let out their trembling breaths.

Thranduil placed his hands on his son's thighs, Legolas met them with his. Their pale eyes locked on each others and Legolas slowly began to move up only to slowly thrust down again. The intense feeling made them both shudder in pleasure. This was a completely different feeling than the last time and the prince was pleased that he had more control this time than the first even though he was still in his father's mercy. He was riding his father as slow as he could, enough to tease but not enough to actually make anyone of them come.

  
“An Illuvatar, Legolas..!” [by Illuvatar] Thranduil groaned. “Are you going to tease me all night?” He protested just before he yet again let a soft moan escape. “If you let me.” Legolas replied and sat down harder this time, earning another groan from his father. The king looked up at him then grabbed his son's shaft in his hand and began to move up and down on it in the same pace Legolas was pushing up and thrusting down. It didn't take long before the younger of the two began to loose the pace but instead moaning while his heart throbbed in his chest.

  
“Dad” [down], Thranduil demanded and pushed his son down to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around his son's chest and Legolas wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders before the king began to thrust into his son's entrance while keeping his son's body in place. He took control even though he was on the bottom and to be honest, Legolas didn't seem to mind even though he pretended different. They both moaned in each other's ears when Thranduil wrapped one arm by Legolas' hips and thrusted with a quick pace, hitting the special place within Legolas, causing him to clench around his length while moaning wildly. Thranduil could barely take it anymore and a few seconds later, the prince was yet again resting his head on the pillow.

The king placed his son's legs where he wanted them to be, pulled up along his sides and then interlocking on his back. He grabbed Legolas' arms and pulled them up to rest above his son's blonde head and he kept them there in a firm but not harming way, showing his dominance. The prince looked up at his father and was met with a determined look of passion. He was to be taken no matter what he'd protest about so he stayed silent. He trusted his father with his life and knew he wouldn't be harmed by him.

Then it began.

  
At first Thranduil didn't move but he had filled Legolas to the brim before he pushed almost all the way out then slammed himself into his son and stayed put. He choked his own groan but heard the pleasure escape the prince's lips as he nearly hit the bedboard with the thrust. He slowly pulled out and slammed into him again only to get the same result. So he wanted it rough? Thranduil repositioned himself a bit better and kept his son's hands above his head in an iron grip. The platinum blonde hair fell over the king's shoulders loke a fan, creating a curtain around them when he once again slammed into his son so he almost hit the bed board again. Legolas moaned loudly and closed his eyes in pleasure. Thranduil grinned to himself then began to slam into his son in a quicker pace, still threatening to eventually make his son hit the bed board no matter if their hands were in the way or not.

  
Legolas' elfhood bobbed, getting slapped by both his father's chest as well as his own, creating kind of a whipping effect which caused him to moan even more. The king moved his hands so one of them still held Legolas' hands in place. The other reached down to his son's hard length and began to stroke it while thrusting. Legolas instanty wanted to come but Thranduil's hand clenched just in the right place at the right time and denied him the release. “A-ada..! Im...” [father...I] Legolas breathed but his father refused to listen, he didn't seem to care. Legolas lost his breath and tensed, feeling his balls push up against his shaft while he held his breath, his abdomen tightened just before he wanted to release but Thranduil's hand was there and clenched his shaft just in the right spot, denying him what he wanted.

The king didn't stop the pace but instead he aimed for that special spot by every thrust he groaned himself into. Thranduil's abdomen was burning by desire and it was the mere will of mind that kept himself from releasing into Legolas' entrance. The king had a goal and he wouldn't let go before he reached it.

Legolas groaned loudly and by the look of his face he had lost himself completely to the pleasure. There was almost a panic in pleasure by each breath Legolas took as each thrust filled him to the brim while being denied release. His father's clenched breathes intoxicating his mind. Legolas wasn't sure if his racing heart could take much more of this overwhelming, raw need, he could barely form a thought. It felt like his heart wanted to escape his chest and yet he had no control over this at all. His half lidded eyes were glazed over by the intense treatment of his father, a treatment he had longed for so many decades but this he could never have imagined. Legolas began to tremble and felt himself close in on releasing again and began to inhale ragged breathes but yet again his father's hand stopped him from releasing. It was almost like he was denied to breathe and it was driving him mad! He almost called out in frustration of his father's treatment but ended up with a loud grunt instead.

  
Legolas began to unwillingly somewhat thrash around in the bed in pleasurable agony of not being allowed to come. It had begun to feel like torture, a very pleasurable torture of course but still a torture. All Legolas managed to see was his father's long platinum hair fanning out over them along with his father's thrusts. He simply just gave into the feeling and accepted it, drinking it like the sweetest of wines. His ragged breath left loud raspy moans and grunts along the way and Thranduil replied with his own. His son was so warm and tight by now that it was almost unbearable to manage to hold himself. The thrashing of his son was one piece of what he wanted to accomplish and even a third time did he stop the boy from releasing. He could almost taste the frustration in his child, but the king didn't stop denying his son release until the thrashing seized and the acceptance of being completely controlled and dominated came, pleasing Thranduil's complete control of the situation.

Legolas eyes were still half lidded but the look in his eyes showed sexual defeat of being dominated. He tilted his head to the side and just thrived in the intense feeling of being filled over and over by the hard shaft of his father. He allowed himself to simply relax and just be in the feeling his father gave him. Thranduil looked pleased when he saw the change in Legolas' demeanor, this was what he wanted to see, domination at its best, a complying submissive willing sexual person. Even the slight drool on his son's cheek was a sight for sore eyes when the boy clearly forgot to swallow due to intense pleasure, not to mention the intense and hot sounds of his son's moans and hitches of breath which seemed to come unwillingly by the treatment. The king neared his release as well now and he could barely keep himself together by the beautiful sight of his son's acceptance. His abdomen tensed like it had done so many times already but the will of mind had made Thranduil hold himself back just to see his son in raw pleasuring agony.

He shifted again and hit that special spot from a different angle again, causing Legolas' body to tense as well as his shaft in his father's hand, it wasn't moving and hadn't been since the last attempt of wanting to come, his hand had simply just kept clenching at the right spot to deny release a forth time as well. The king grunted and groaned deeply while feeling himself build up again. His balls pulled up towards his shaft by the much more sensitive tip of his length by denying himself release for so long. He released Legolas' hands and told him to keep them there, his son complied and his father's hand came to rest with his thumb over the prince's throat, more like a marker than anything else. The king leaned on his lower arm on that side and leaned into his son's ear “Tolan nin” [come for me], he whispered. Thranduil started to move his hand quickly over his son's length.

Legolas instantly began to almost hyper ventilate by the pleasure that came and arched his back and lost his breath. The large wave of pleasure washed over him like a tidal wave crashing upon the shore. Thranduil worked his son's shaft in his hand while thrusting hard into his entrance. Only a few seconds after his father's words, Legolas lost track of time and space. His entire body tensed unwillingly by the sensation of finally being allowed to release the burning in his abdomen. Thranduil groaned and were so close himself when he sat up to rest on his hand instead of his lower arm, making his way into his son's pleasure. Legolas gave a slight scream of pleasure when his father's last stroke finally let him release his seed. The shots of spill even hit the bed board with a few drops as well as staining his entire chest and chin while his body kept pumping himself free of the pleasurable agony he had been captured in. The king kept stroking him while his own release came only a few seconds after by the feeling of his son's clenching of his shaft. Thranduil gasped a few times then grunted loudly. He spilled his seed into his son's beautiful warm entrance which seemed to hunger for him, trying to drink him dry by each clench.

Thranduil gasped loudly and inhaled ragged breathes while milking his son and getting milked himself. Thranduil made small thrusts even after his release just to savor the moment and tease himself even more just to prolong the pleasure. Then he pushed deep inside his son while still coming down from his pleasure and stayed there, spreading his son for as long as his member would allow him to. Once Legolas' member was flacid, the king took his hands from it and just rested between his son's legs with his lower body but leaning on one of his arms so he wouldn't get all Legolas' seed on him from the boy's chest.

“As I said before, Legolas... this can not happen again” Thranduil said. This time however, it didn't quite sound like he meant it, perhaps he was trying to convince himself? Once Legolas came down from his release he turned to look at his father. “As I told you... It does not matter how long it takes in between... but I must have you, Ada. I yearn for you and it does not matter how much or how little time that passes...” Thranduil sighed and moved off the bed and headed towards the wine of glass still standing on the table. He took a good drink before he pulled his robes over his shoulders but didn't close it. The king leaned down with his hands on the table and lowered his head with a big sigh. “Legolas...” The king shook his head and heard the rustling of the bed. Legolas' arms snaked around his father. “Do not deny me your touch, Ada. Please”. The king closed his eyes and sighed. “Legolas...”, “No, Ada... please. I have longed for this for so long... Have I not been faithful to you as a warrior, have I now been training in archery to be the best for you? Have I not worked hard to honor your name in this kingdom without asking for anything back?” The king swallowed. “You have, Legolas.. you have.”, “So will you please grant me this one thing?”

The silence was deafening. The king did not answer and Legolas let go of his father and started to quietly get dressed behind Thranduil who didn't move from where he stood with his hands on the table. “I shall take my leave then... ada.” He said quietly and walked to the door and gripped the door handle, turning the knob. “Legolas...” The prince stopped in his tracks, Thranduil turned towards his son. “ I decide where and when no matter if there are centuries in between...but you must speak to this to no one. Promise me.” Legolas looked up at his father and met his pale eyes with his own. He didn't say anything back, but nodded with half a smile. “Promise me, Legolas”. “I promise, ada”.

With that, the prince left his father's chambers and closed the door behind him. Once he looked up he met the eyes of Galion and instantly looked embarrassed. “I figured someone should keep guard so you would not be disturbed, Hir vuîn. [my lord]. “Y...you.. hea--”, “I shall tell no one, hir vuîn, I shall wait fifteen minutes before I knock on his door and give him my reports”. Legolas quietly nodded. “Thank you, Galion.”, “my pleasure hir vuîn. There are many secrets within this kingdom, this will simply be another one to keep”. The prince nodded and took a quiet inhale before he walked down the path that lead outside the walls of Greenwood's gates.

What Legolas didn't see, was the light secret smile of Galion as he watched his prince leave. He however kept his promise never to tell anyone... though, he did knock on the king's door quite a bit earlier than fifteen minutes later however, still with a light grin on his lips as he met Thranduil's eyes with a knowing look. “...Galion”, Thranduil said, returning the smile with a glimmer in his eyes as he watched his closest man and advisor in the kingdom enter his chambers...

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO comment! It makes my muse dance and sparkle, good tings might happen when she does! ^_^ Do give me feedback of what you think of my fics :)


End file.
